


Hopelessly In Love

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Roceit is Established), Crushes, Disturbing Facts, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Remus being Remus, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus, its tame and theres no frickle frackle involved, like two disturbing facts and a pegging joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Virgil and Remus were in love. Everyone could see that. Well, everyone aside from Virgil and Remus apparently. Both of them were very obviously flirting and pining but neither seemed to get the hint. Both Roman and Deceit had reached their limit with disaster gays, knowing they had to do something about it. And so began the mission: Local couple sets up their horribly pining friends.





	Hopelessly In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this one was a gift for a friend of mine. I had a lot of fun writing this but I'm also glad I'm done ngl dsjbsbxxbb  
> This fic is mostly fluff but contains a few disturbing jokes and a fact, as well as one slightly nsfw joke but it doesn't go any further than that and is probably only there if you squint. Anyway: Roony I hope you'll like this!!

Virgil and Remus were in love. Everyone could see that. Well, everyone aside from Virgil and Remus apparently. Both of them were very obviously flirting and pining but neither seemed to get the hint. Both Roman and Deceit had reached their limit with disaster gays, knowing they had to do something about it. And so began the mission: Local couple sets up their horribly pining friends.

\---------

Remus gave a very dramatic sigh as yet another attempt at flirting failed. “Deeeee,” he whined pathetically, dropping down on the sofa next to his best friend. Deceit didn't even look up from his book, keeping his expression neutral. “What do you want, you pest?” “I don't think he likes me,” Remus huffed, leaning against Deceit. The scaled side raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Wow, Remus was even more oblivious than previously assumed. Should he clue the other in? He was unsure if that would work or if Remus would even believe him. No, that probably wouldn't lead to anything. He'd have to push him to confess. “Why don't you just ask him if he likes you? You're so forward about everything else,” Deceit scoffed. Remus gave another huff, leaning even more against Deceit now. He knew he wouldn't be pushed off, he never was. This is just how their dynamic worked. “Yes but this is scary.” “I thought fear was his department.” “Deeeeeeee!” Rolling his eyes once again Deceit gave a defeated sigh. “Just ask him.” Despite his wants to protest, Remus didn't find a good reason not to. “Fffffine.”

\--------------

Virgil gave a frustrated groan, entering Roman's room and immediately dropping onto the bed, burying his face in a couple of pillows. “Don't get eyeshadow all over them,” Roman scolded from his place in front of the vanity mirror where he was touching up his own makeup. A prince had got to slay. “Whatever,” Virgil grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillows. “You can just snap them clean anyway.” “It's about the principle. Obviously you wouldn't care about that.” Virgil didn't even dignify him with a verbal response, only raising a hand to flip him off. “So what has you all down in the dumps, Ruby Gloom?” “Your brother,” was the simple answer. “What did he do this time?” Virgil gave a groan and rolled onto his side so he could look at Roman. “I think he flirted with me but I'm not sure.” Roman turned to Virgil with an incredulous expression on his face. “You _think_ he flirted with you?” He shook his head. “How can you be so blind Virgil? He has been flirting with you for god knows how long, for disney's sake!” Roman waved up his arms in exasperation, hoping this was the kick in the butt the other needed. His hopes however were dashed when he heard Virgil scoff. “Yeah right. Nice joke, Princey.” “I'm not joking, Virgil!” Roman retorted, upset that Virgil thought so low of him. “It's true!” Virgil shook his head and got up from the bed. “Right,” he grumbled. “Whatever, come call me when you stop making fun of me.” With that he sunk out, causing Roman to sigh before returning to his makeup.

\-----------------------------

Remus could do this. He totally totally could. It wasn't all that different from the things he normally said, after all. This should be much easier. Then again, this was much more personal than exploding fetuses and bleeding eyeballs. He wasn't sure if he's ever been this emotionally honest before. Nonetheless he struck a determined pose and waltzed on over to Virgil. He was going to confess. It would be easy. Deceit had said so. Feeling slightly more confident after that, he already had managed to stand in front of Virgil, grinning up at the other. “Hey Emo.” Virgil looked down at the man he totally wasn't crushing on with mild curiosity. “What?” He asked, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes just a little. And just like that, all confidence left Remus. Virgil was too cute. Gay panic flooded his system and he laughed nervously, suddenly babbling about “Sporadic Fatal Insomnia” and how it leads to insanity and death. “O… okay.” Virgil tried very hard to repress that information before he began to panic about the possibility of that happening to Thomas. Remus gave another nervous laugh and a nod. “Anyway that was all I wanted, alright bye see you.” And, as quickly as he appeared, he was gone, leaving a very confused and disappointed Virgil in his trail.

\------------------

“I told him a fact about insomnia Dee,” Remus whined, head in Deceit's lap. “Insomnia!” Deceit shook his head with a sigh, running a hand through Remus’ hair. “You're a hopeless disaster.” “Yes I am.” Stifling a laugh, Deceit instead just hummed. “Try again tomorrow and try to not choke. Aren't you an actor just like Roman?” “Sounds more like your job.” “Alright, then I'll ask him out for you.” “No wait-”

\---------------------

The next time one of them tried to confess it was Virgil. Despite the knot in his stomach he would do it. Better to be rejected than to live in fear and false hope. At least that's what he told himself. Now, as he knocked on Remus’ door he wasn't so sure about that any more. It took all he had in him to not immediately sink out as soon as Remus’ opened the door. He didn't fail to notice the way Remus’ eyes seemed to light up when he saw him, and that usual wide grin growing even wider but he was too nervous to think about the implications of that. So instead he just shot him a small, nervous smile. “Heyyy Remus,” he greeted, eyeshadow surely very, very dark and shaking just a little. “Hey emo!” Remus greeted chipperly. “You don't usually visit me! I have to say I'm honored!” Okay but did he _have_ to be so cute? Virgil didn't find it fair. He also hadn't planned any further than this, so he was basically stuck on what to say. “I…” “You?” He opened his mouth to start again but no words came out. Before Remus could start making fun of him or question him further he had already disappeared back into his room, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. Remus looked at the spot where Virgil was standing just a second ago in mild confusion, before shrugging and moving back into his room. He had research to do (See: Search up as many horrible funfacts as he could to impress Virgil with).

\-----------------------------

Deceit had had enough. This had been going on for too long. He was done with Remus whining to him about his stupid crush and how he could never do it. Roman, similarly, was done with Virgil and his moping. Something had to be done. Currently the pair were in Deceit's room, cuddling on the bed and complaining about the lovestruck idiots. “They need to get their act together,” Roman exclaimed exasperatedly, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. “It's been WEEKS!” “I know honey,” Deceit hummed. He had been brainstorming a plan all day but didn't ever really come to a good conclusion. “They won't believe us if we just tell them the other likes them,” he mused. “But we have to do something.” Roman nodded in agreement, giving a thoughtful hum before an idea struck him. “I got it!” He exclaimed joyously. “We set them up on a date!” “A date? How are we supposed to do that?” “Oh that's easy,” Roman chuckled. “We just ask them to go see a movie with us but leave them alone halfway through. “ “You can't be serious.” Roman seemingly took offense to that, huffing rather loudly. “Am I ever not serious?” He asked with a pout. Shaking his head, Deceit kissed the other's forehead. “Of course not, dear.”

\---------------------------

The plan was all set up and Roman was pacing, waiting for Virgil and his brother. Deceit had a more relaxed position on the couch, watching his boyfriend with amusement. “Pacing won't make them come quicker,” he teased. Roman turned around to retort when the two awaited sides finally showed up. “Where's everyone else?” Virgil asked as he entered the living room, looking around. “Said they didn't want to come,” Deceit shrugged, grinning lazily at him. Roman gave a “Yeah” in agreement, finally taking a seat on the couch (well less on the couch, as on Deceit). Virgil scoffed but didn't question it any further, sitting down next to Roman. Remus, who had popped up as well, gave a hum. “What are we watching?” He asked excitedly, sitting down next to Virgil. “The Fault in Our Stars,” Roman hummed, grabbing the remote to turn on the movie. Virgil's eyes seemed to light up at that, and he gave a small, excited hum. “Oh that's my favorite movie.” “Really? Didn't peg you to be into that.” “You didn't peg me, period.” “Well we can change that.” Virgil's almost choked on nothing at that, not having expected Remus to just _flirt back_ like that. 

Roman scoffed at the two of them, beginning the movie and cuddling into Deceit. As much as he was a lover of romance, he _loathed_ this movie, and he knew Deceit did as well. However he also knew how much Virgil adored it, so he figured this would be the right pick. About 20 minutes in he had enough, leaning in to whisper a “Can we leave now?” to Deceit. The other side looked around, checking to see if the other two were paying them any mind. He was pleased to find out that both of them had their eyes glued to the screen. “Yes,” he mumbled and sunk out with Roman. Virgil and Remus didn't even notice, too swept up in the movie.

About halfway through, Virgil had started to lean against Remus. He wasn't sure where the confidence was coming from, but he wouldn't complain. Remus didn't push him away, which was already a good sign. 5 minutes later, Remus had wrapped an arm around Virgil, and 10 minutes after that they were cuddling. Remus was a little tense, very desperately trying to not screw this up, because this was perfect and he would hate himself forever if he ruined this. Virgil wasn't much better, unimaginably nervous, heart racing a mile a minute. The movie continued on and eventually the kiss scene neared. Virgil's cheeks heated up at the thought that maybe, _maybe_ he and Remus could kiss. Remus, who had the exact same thought, was just that tiny bit braver than Virgil, because he was nothing if not impulsive. As Hazel's and Gus’ lips met, Remus made a split second decision, cupping Virgil's cheek and kissing the other. It was short and a little sloppy, but breathtaking nonetheless. Virgil wasn't given enough time to react or even attempt to kiss back, before Remus already pulled away. For a moment, they both stilled, just looking at each other before Virgil leant forward and connected their lips once again, adrenaline rush making him forget his anxiety. They kept kissing for quite a while, movie completely forgotten.

\--------------------------------

The next morning Deceit carried Roman into the kitchen Patton and Logan were already awake and about... Well, awake may be a little too enthusiastic of a word for the barely moving person with their head on the breakfast table. A half empty mug of coffee stood next to Logan, and Deceit rolled his eyes with a smile. “Morning,” he called out to the two of them, receiving a chipper “Good Morning you two!” from Patton and some grumbled mess of words from Logan. Roman, who was also still half asleep, gave the other two some mumbled ‘Gmorn’, leaning against Deceit. All of them stayed quiet for a little, listening to the radio. That was until the last two members of the famILY made their way downstairs. Remus and Virgil came in, holding each other's hand, both seeming incredibly tired. A smirk spread over Deceit's face at that, humming. Finally.


End file.
